fan_characters_welcomefandomcom-20200214-history
Nonoz
Nonoz is a leprechaun, the ninth in his group and former servant to an unknown Lord of Space. After his master's session ended, Nonoz was released (or possibly escaped) and went wandering the cosmos. Originally unnamed by his master, Nonoz named himself after acquiring his freedom. Personality Nonoz is somewhat flirtatious and mischeivious (which, for a leprechaun, are essentially the same thing). He has a major star-horseshoe-balloon crush on TricksterJawn, although his advances in this particular trove have gone largely unanswered, mostly because Jawn doesn't understand the intricacies of leprechaun romance. As with all leprechauns, he is exclusively homosexual and finds straight relationships distasteful. He likes to play pranks on people and stick his nose into places where it doesn't belong. Appearance Nonoz is a green, fuzzy puppet person with a noticably huge proboscis. His enormous schnoz, a rarity among leprechauns, gives him a rather smuppet-like visage, and he regularly uses it to investigate things and poke people. In reality, his nose is a prosthesis which also doubles as his juju. He wears a yellow-and-white aviator helmet with the number 9 on it, yellow flight goggles, and a heavy green flight jacket. The reasons for this is unknown, but presumably had to do with his former master's quest. He sometimes pulls down the goggles to protect his eyes when moving at high speeds. Abilities Nonoz has the ability to stretch and shrink the distance between objects. This allows him to move at high speeds by shortening the distance to his destination and protect himself by increasing the distance between himself and an enemy. He must have a direct line of sight to his destination in order to alter the distance to it, but there is no real limit to its extent: he can even travel to other planets or star systems in a single step, provided he can see them. He can also use this ability to lengthen any of his own body parts by extending the distance from one end of them to the other. He usually does this with his nose. At one point, Nonoz acquired a monocle that, augmented by his innate powers, allows him to see all the way to the surface of another planet. This allows him to reach out and grab objects from the surface of other planets without having to leave the ground. He has a good memory and has discovered a wide variety of planets that naturally grow most of the things he needs. Some of his favorite places in the universe include a planet with an alchoholic ocean, a planet covered in precious gems and vibrant purple oceans, and a gas giant with large floating balloons hovering throughout its atmosphere, but his absolute favorite world is a small, sun-baked planet covered in cheese-like fungus, wheat-like grass, and tomato-like fruits which grow nightly, then melt and run together as they are exposed to the daylight, effectively turning the entire surface of the planet into one giant cheese pizza. (He also has visited a toast planet which has a similar setup, but without the cheese and sauce.) He is a fairly good cook and wants to become a gourmet chef - the only chef whose kitchen cupboard is the entire universe. He grabs the ingredients he needs straight from the planets that grow them. When hugged, he makes a squeaky noise. Typing Style Nonoz speaks in very short and poorly-formed sentences, when he bothers to speak at all; most of the time he conveys his intentions through actions or emoticons. When flirting, he uses the leprechaun charm symbols to express his interest. Category:Characters